


driving by game night

by ignisberry



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betting, Chores, Crushing, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Game Night, Gaming, I had this idea in the car, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Mario Kart, Mario Party, Smash Bros, Swearing, Tournaments, Wii, bet, character share their feelings not hide them, gaming tournaments, inspired by drive by, kiss, little angst, mario - Freeform, miner hunk, moo moo meadows, plance, rainbow road, yoshi island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisberry/pseuds/ignisberry
Summary: pidge and lance have a gaming tournament, stakes are high and neither want to lose. Pidge does something lance would never suspect. lance then just stops working.---------------------kind of like lance.ex has stopped working lol





	driving by game night

**Author's Note:**

> the song drive by, by train inspired this fic so go listen to it!

Lance sat on pidges bed fiddling with his controller. Pidge had managed to get her hands on Mario Party 9, Mario Kart for the Wii, and smash bro AND a Wii. 

 

Lance and pidge had made their own steering wheels for the controls. Lance had put a confetti blaster in his. 

Pidge had bet a whole month of choirs on a best out of five Wii games tournament. No way lance wasn’t going to play dirty. He knew pidge was going to have something up her sleeve. 

She had spent all day with hunk(and her controller). Lanc knew she got hunks help. But that also meant lance couldn't go to hunk for help so Lance had spent all day in his room working on strategies.

Keith, Shiro, hunk, allura, and even coran and the mice wanted to watch but lance and pidge agreed that they could be a distraction. 

Nothing was going to stop Lance from winning this.

“Uggghhhhh, she takes soooo long.” lance flopped down on the bed.

“Do I now.” lance practically jumped out of his skin. Pidge was standing the doorway of her room with a slip of paper and pen.

She walked over lance. “Sign here and here.” she handed him the pen. When lance raised his eyebrows at pidge she explained.

“Just to make sure when I win you will own me one whole month of choirs...and if you try to get out of your choirs I am allowed to through you into space. 

She smiled a sweet slime laced with the devil.

Lance clutched his chest. “You..would..throw… me... Out? I thought I meant something to you.” lance pretended to faint on to the floor.

“Oh get over your self” she sat down on the bed. “That's why you sign twice, so if, _if_ you win and I try to get out of choirs you can throw me into space. “ she shoved the paper in his face.

Lance was impatient and just wanted to win so he signed the paper and put the first game in. 

Mario Party 9.

Lance had lost all three of the first mini-games they played. They had added two CPU on normal just so they could play the three v one mini-games.

Lance kept getting the purple(negative)stars. He was currently in 4th...pidge was in first… yay.

“Ha yes, you’re about to get 10 purple stars and then it's my turn and I'm going to get to be captain for bowser jr’s mini-game” lance gloated to Pidge.

“That's nice lance…” pidge’s eyes never left the screen. 

Lance lost Mario party 9.

Lance won smash bros but he suspected pidge let him win. That pissed him off.

 

Last game was Mario Kart. lance loved moo moo meadows so he picked that course first. And beat pidge ass.

Pidge choose rainbow road(because of course she did. ugh.) lance was losing big time. Even though he was in second place pidge was far ahead in first. But if he could just distract her for a little her could catch up to her.

 

“Sooooo pidge how was hunk today? I hope you know you totally stole him from me today.”

“Good, and I know.” her answer was short and sweet. Lance was gonna have to dig deeper.

“Pidge got a crush on anyone?” Lance smirked has he got a red shell from a mystery box. 

Lance saw pidge serve off the road. Lance speed past pidge just has the cloud guy was dropping her off.

“What a little fucker.” pidge mumbled under her breath but lance herd and laughed at her.

“ so do tell me pidgy who the lucky man is?” Lance was holding on to his red shell in case pidge got close to him. They were on their last lap now.

“No one to you,” Pidge said flatly(even though a blush still graced her cheeks.) She had regained her composure. 

Unknown to lance, pidge had a blue shell. And the same as Pidge didn’t realize Lance had a red shell.

The finish line was in sight and pidge was gaining on lance. 

 

It seemed to happen at the same time but has lance through back his red shell pidge through her blue shell. 

Pidge got hit and spun into the middle of the course lance got thrown off the side of the road. 

Pidge had won by just a few seconds. 

Lance through down his control (sending the confetti he had left from using it in smash bros, flying all over.)

“Pidge was finding this too funny, that little-”lance thought.

“Your okay lance, we'll play one more game of Mario Kart. I'll even let you pick out the track.” pidge said to sweaty. Lance knew she had something up her sleeve.

So lance picked pidges least favorite track, Yoshi falls.

As lance picked the track pidge groaned. “God lance you know this track is so boring it's the same thing all around.” 

Pidge shuffled closer to lance on the bed. “You better not push me, holt” lance sneered. No shoving or push happened yet in fear of their own focus being lost but lance wouldn’t be surprised if pidge pulled a fast one on him.

Pidge blushed. “I'm just cold.” she huffed and folded her arms. Lance put his head on pidge and smirked.

“Any warmer?” pidge blushed and shoved him off. 

“Just start it.”

Lance put his hands up in defence. “ alright, alright.”

 

All was going smoothly for lance, pidge was in second not too close to him in first. She was tensing up just as the sign that showed they were on their last lap came up .

Lance looked at the tiny map in the corner. They were halfway to the finish line. This could mean lance had NO chores for a whole month. 

“Pidge you didn’t pull ANYTHING this whole tournament! That's so unlike you.” Lance didn’t take his eyes off the screen.

“Lance you shouldn’t have said that” Pidge sighed. Lance was ready to be pushed or sat on but he wasn't ready for what pidge really did.

Pidge glanced at lance for one whole second and pressed her lips to his. It didn't last long, pidge turned all of her attention on winning. Zooming past the frozen lance. 

Lances kart lay still on the screen. His control fell out of his hand. His mouth lay slightly open, trying to figure out how is best friend could just kiss him and then go back to the game. And how he was now thinking about kissing pidge. And pidge kissing him. But most important, how he wanted to do it again.

Pidge jumped up and cheered. Her kart crossed the finish line. She won. But that didn't matter to lance. He was thinking about his best friend in a whole new way. He was lost in thought until pidge called his name.

“Lance? LANCE…” Lance looked at pidge. “You’ve got a month of choirs! “ Pidge scream at the top of her lungs. She smirked at him. 

“Damn I wanna kiss her again.” Lance thought.

Pidge turned off the Wii and tv. She flopped down on floor. “I can't believe I won.” she mutter. Her eyes sparkled.

Hunk ran into the room. “Pidge did you win?!” he huffed out of breath. Hunk looked at lance on the bed still in total shock and died of laughter.

“I mean I know she just did it to win but would she do it again. oh my geez, I can't believe I even thought that!” lance screamed at himself. 

Lance didn't know what to do so he just ran. Ran out the door. Ran down the hallway. Almost ran to Keith room but he couldn’t stop running. Ran to red’s hanger. Ran up to her. Lance just sat on her paw.

“What on earth am I going to do?” he said out loud. He thought of pidge in a way he never thought of before. Stunning brown eyes, a cheeky smile, rosy red cheeks, bad ass attitude. The kiss played over and over in his head. 

Well, his thoughts were consumed by pidge as he fell fast asleep, it was well past midnight. 

 

Lance woke when red jolted him awake and told him to hind. So lance climbed red’s leg and hid behind her head. 

Lance could hear footsteps and two voices.

“Do you think I ruined my chances. He was totally freaked out.” that was pidge. “I mean it was in the contract…” she said more quietly.

“Well, it's probably just Miscommunication don't worry. Look his lions here so he is still on the ship. You just have to explain it was just to win, he’s Ruthless he'll understand.” hunk tried to help pidge.

Did pidge really do it just to win? Had he just broken his own heart in one meer night? Of course, someone like pidge wouldn't like him. He frowned at his thoughts. His heart hurt because of course she did it to just win. she would never like him. he was too stupid. 

“But I didn't just do it to win. I talk to you about this all yesterday day and I was freaked out but...but oh that little shit was just asking for it.” Pidge huffed. She sat down on red’s front paw.

Hunk was about to sit down next her but she stopped him. “ hunk can I be alone I wanna figure out what to say to him. “ 

Hunk Hesitated but he looked into Red's eyes and Eventually said “ok” and left.

Lance slid down red’s other leg. “So figured out what you're going to say to me yet.” 

Pidge yelped and fell off of red’s paw.

 

“L-Lance…” she got up and rubbed the back of her neck.

Lance knew she didn't do it to just win so why wouldn’t he just go for it he had no idea.

“I...wait where the fuck have you been.” her awkward and embarrassed self faded now in it’s place was a angry and annoyed pidgey.

“ I fell asleep on red. Then she told me to hind when you guys came so I was up there.” lance pointed to the top of red’s back.

“So…”she breathed in and out. “So you-u heard everything?” her voice shook and she sat down.

“Ya I did. I didn’t run because I didn’t like you pidge it was caused-” lance walked in front of pidge. “I realized I really liked you and..uh wanted to uh kiss um you again…” lance was as red as a tomato and wouldn’t look at Pidge. 

Lacne could hear pidge get up stand right in front of him.

Pidge grabbed lacne chin and turned his face to her. She kissed him again. But unlike the first she was in no rush and wasn’t scared. So she took her time. 

Lance couldn’t help but smile well kissing her. Lance stop for just a second to ask. “Does this mean you like me back?” lance smirked as pidge went back to kissing lance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song drive by, by train. I was listing to the song in the car and just got this idea. but its clearly not the whole song. really just this part
> 
> Oh but that one night  
> Was more than just right  
> I didn't leave you cause I was all through  
> Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell  
> Because I really fell for you
> 
> I also haven't played mario let alone any wii games in forever so sorry if some stuff is wrong.
> 
> P.s I didnt proof read because I wanted this out before 11pm ah 
> 
> hope you liked!


End file.
